The Charming Ones
by Complicated
Summary: Here is my first fanfic, it is of course an AU. It's totally switched around, I went for something new and I've had this idea for a year lol. Review please, i will add more chapters soon.:) Note: Second Chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

The Charming Ones  
  
By- Complicated  
  
  
  
Andy was sitting on the couch watching a game on the TV. Leo comes up to the couch, "Uh, Andy?" "Yeah?" keeping his eyes on the TV. "I forgot to tell you something, it's about Cole." Andy picks up the remote and turns off the TV and gives Leo his full attention, "What about him?" Andy asked questionable. "Well, I know you two are having a little tiff, but now that we are living in the old manor.." "And your point is?" "I invited Cole to stay here with us." "Leo! Why?" Andy yells. "Well, he is our brother." Leo says quietly. Andy tries to cool down and asks, "When is he getting here?" Leo goes off to the hallway to look at the big clock, "In a few minutes." "What?!??!" Andy yells again at Leo. "Great, just great. Why didn't you tell me before?" Andy questioned is younger brother. "Well, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would act the same way you are now." Andy rolls his eyes and goes near the door, just as he does the door flings open and there is his youngest brother soaking wet from the rain.  
  
Cole walks in and gives a low "Hey." Andy just grunts what was supposed to be a hello. "Cole! Hey! Whoa, your soaking wet, need a towel or something?" Cole looks up at Leo and gives him a nod. Leo goes up stairs and goes into the bathroom to get the towel. Cole walks in front of Andy, "So, what words of wisdom do you need to tell me now?" Andy looks at his brother, "I don't know what you mean." As he says it he goes back into the living room to watch TV. "Oh come on Andy! You know very well what I'm talking about. You always have something to tell me, you live on telling me I did something wrong." Andy just ignores him and sits back down on the couch and grabs the remote. Leo walks up to them and gives Cole the towel, who grabs it and puts it down on the side on the couch and takes of his coat and throws it at Leo. "Thanks, Leo." Leo puts the coat away and replies to Cole, "No problem little bro." They both look at Andy who is looking so stiff like a statue.  
  
Couple hours later….  
  
There is a blackout. Leo is trying to look for candles so they could see. "Cole?" Andy said through the darkness. "Yeah?" "I think there are candles in the attic, Leo won't find any down here." Cole tries to find the stairs and when he does he goes up them and trips but gets back up and mumbles to himself, "Stupid blackout."  
  
Finally Cole gets to the attic and remembers Grampy never let them go into the attic, but since he was dead he turned the knob to the attic door. He also remembered it being locked but kept moving through the attic. He stops at a trunk and opens it, He can see because of the moonlight. He rummages through the stuff till he sees an old book. He picks it up and looks at the pages. He comes to a page that has some kind of rhyme and looks it over, "Looks like Dr. Suess write this book." Witches? Magic? What in hell is this book talking about? Cole thought loudly in his head. Cole looked at the old book laying in his hands, he wondered... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I forgot to put this before, so here it is. I don't own any of the people. They all belong to the WB, the only thing I'm doing is switching them around.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought  
  
In the night and in this hour  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we brothers three  
  
We want the power  
  
Give us the power"  
  
Cole said in a low voice. Someone knocks on the door, its Leo. "Did you find any candles in there?" Cole puts the book down and looks into the trunk more and sees the candles, "Yeah," he picks them up and goes out of the attic to meet Leo. "Thanks." Leo says as Cole hands him the candles. They go down stairs and Andy is holding a match about to light a candle with it but the lights flicker on. "Just are luck huh?" Andy says laughing. "I guess so." Cole chuckles out. Leo sighs, "All that trouble for nothing." Leo goes into the kitchen and puts the candles away.  
  
Next Day- (Afternoon) Phone rings.  
  
"I will get it, it's probably Jereni." Leo says as he goes to pick up the phone. Cole looks over at Andy, "Leo's girlfriend." Andy simply tells him, Cole looks at him in disbelief, "Is she hot?" "Oh yeah." Cole looks around, "Does Leo have money we don't know about?" Andy laughs and goes into the kitchen. Leo hangs up the phone and looks at his brothers, "Jeremiah and me are going out to lunch, see you guys later." Andy and Cole nod there heads and Cole walks out the door, "I'm gonna go bike riding, I guess. The only things I brought with me is some clothes and my bike." "Still got you bike eh little bro?" Cole looks at him, "What do you mean?" "You never let that bike go, You've had it for 5 years." Andy chuckles out as he sits down at the table with a cup of coffee. "Yeah, so? It's still practically new." Cole says as he goes out of the house and gets on his bike and rides off.  
  
As Cole is riding:  
  
Cole looks around and sees two boys roller skating and sees a car coming up. All of a sudden Cole is struck with a vision of the boys getting hit with the car and when he opens his eyes it's never happened, but he looks back and forth and sees it about to happen and goes right over near the boys and bumps into them. The boys aren't really hurt, but Cole is and they take him to the hospital.  
  
(Bwhaha cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those?;) anywayz, next chapter will be up soon when I think of more things for it..but I do know one thing: Your going to meet, Prue.) 


End file.
